Jaws of Life
Jaws of Life is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 4th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 56th case of the game. It takes place in West Europe. Plot After the player received a gift with a jaw inside Maya sent Tomi and the player in Lyon to inspect the place and see to who belong the jaw. As the team arrived there, they heard a scream from the Bus station where they found a lifeless body of Chloe Caronvic, an University student. The team first interrogated a Bus driver Thomas Macron, who said that the victim was a sweet girl and that he don't know who would kill her. In the latter investigation the team found that the victim had a girlfriend, her professor Elise Fosse, but also that she was a friend with an American student on exchange Amanda Rose. Coroner Katarina Romanova concluded that the first stab was straight into the heart, causing the instant death, but also that the jaw is removed after her death. Also, based on the angle of her wounds, she concluded that the victim is right-handed. During the recap of the case, an unnamed police officer pulled the gun on the player. In that time Tomi pulled the gun too, threating that with immunity he has he can and he will shot him, causing the officer to put his gun down. The Officer was Detective Dimitri Stalin from Pacific Bay PD. Dimitri said that he didn't know that Tomi is an international agent and asked if he could help in the investigation because he saw the victim in the library. There the team spoke with Librarian Constance Bell who said that she remembers the victim because he loves to read about tortures and that she always left stains from tacos in the books. The team also found that Thomas didn't like the victim as he claims. He said that the victim was one of those students who always acts like "princesses and queens of the bus" in a way that she was always the one to be heard in the bus, always the on who plays loud music. Also, the player found a box with a rope, a whip and a note "Cheating on tests in not a good idea, baby" by her girlfriend. She said that a gift is not a threat, like not a real threat, and that she didn't even cheat on tests, just the part of hard BDSM, the thing they both enjoy. As well, the team found a note "This is my partner, you cow" with an ash who (per Emma) is an ash from Dimitri's partner. He said that they work on a bank robbery and that the victim tried to act a hero, jumping on the shooter who shot his partner when he entered the bank before Dimitri shot the robber. The team went to the park near library to recap the case when from a library window Constance Bell throw a trash on Tomi. The team went back to speak with Constance about the event and she said that Tomi left some stains on the book like the victim pointing how sloppy she was. They then found that Amanda sent insulting messages to the victim which she explained like a joke between friends but also that she kinda deserved it. The team back to the murder scene to find a last piece of puzzle and after they get them the arrested Amanda Rose, victim's bestie, for the murder. Upon admitting her crime she said that she never meant to kill him, just to "scare her". She continued and said that she couldn't stand her relationship with a professor she has a crush on and decided to keep her away. She explained that she invited her to her house and when they entered her room, she stabbed her with a screwdriver not knowing that her first stab was straight into the heart. After seeing her lifeless body she remembered the scene from a torturing movie. Giving her more power over her she continued to stab her. Eventually, on the climax of her success, she decided to let others to know what she did by removing her jaw and sending it to the top Law Enforcement Agency of Europe. On the end she added that with a blood bags she collected her blood who dripped from her wounds to make more realistic a place where she dumped her. Judge Andrich was horrified while reading the report and sentenced her to double life sentence with no chance of parole and with a daily psychology check-up. Afte the arrest, in their Headquarter, Priya was not convinced that Amanda's motive was just her fantasy and jealousy and wanted to search deeply. With the player she back to the murder scene to search if Amanda left anything behind her. They found a paper sheets from a later found Imperio Liber, a rule book of LEGION showing that they are not dead and that after their fall they will rise like Pheonix destroying anything on their way to successfully rulership in the Europe of terror. As well, the book author was a person called Panther, the leader of LEGION, but also that Amanda's murder don't have connections with LEGION. Meanwhile, Dimitri wanted to speak with the player about weapon trafficking in Benelux states and he said that one of the suspect was seen in the Library. There Tomi and the player found a briefcase with a lot of documents who shows routes and patches of weapon trafficking. Dimitri thanked them as he said that they will see in Belgium. After all events, Chief approached the team tells them that they need to see European Commissioner and inform him about the LEGION's reborn. When everything is completed the team was ready to face with weapon trafficking. Summary [[:Category:Victims (STE)|'Victim']] * Chloe Caronvic (Stabben multiple times) Murder Weapon * Screwdriver [[:Category:Killers (STE)|'Killer']] * Amanda Rose Suspects TMacronSTE.png|Thomas Macron EFosseSTE.png|Elise Fosse ARoseSTE.png|Amanda Rose DStalinSTE.png|Dimitri Stalin CBellSTE.png|Constance Bell Quasi-Suspect(s) ECommisionerSTE.png|European Commissioner Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks lemonade. * The Killer is right-handed. * The Killer uses hand cream. * The Killer wears a scarf. * The Killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bus Station (Clues: Victim's body, Victim's backpack; New Suspect: Thomas Macron; Victim identified: Chloe Caronvic) *Speak with Thomas Macron about his appearance on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Bus Station searched) *Examine Victim's Backpack (Result: Schedule; New Crime Scene: Amphitheater) *Investigate Amphitheater (Prerequisite: Schedule found; Clues: Faded paper, Opened book, Stained jacket) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Written PaperSignature) *Examine Signature (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Elise Fosse) *Examine Open Book (Result: Owner's name; New Suspect: Amanda Rose) *Examine Stained Jacket (Result: Yellow Substance) *Ask Elise Fosse about her connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Signature recognized) *Speak with Amanda Rose (Prerequisite: Owner's name recovered) *Analyze Yellow Substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks lemonade) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is right-handed) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Suspect: Dimitri Stalin *Question Dimitri Stalin about his threat (Profile Updated: Dimitri drinks lemonade, and it's right-handed; New Crime Scene: Library) *Investigate Library (Prerequisite: Dimitri interrogated; Clues: Black crate, Torn fabric; New Suspect: Costance Bell) *Speak with Constance Bell about the victim (Prerequisite: Library searched: Profile Updated: Constance is right-handed) *Examine Black Crate (Result: Screwdriver handle) *Examine torn fabric (Result: Flag) *Question Thomas about the flag against the victim (Prerequisite: Flag recovered; Profile Updated: Thomas is right-handed) *Analyze Screwdriver handle (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses hand cream; New Crime Scene: Auditorium) *Investigate Auditorium (Prerequisite: Screwdriver handle analyzed; Clues: Pink box, locked tin box) *Examine Pink Box (Result: Rope & Whip) *Examine locked tin box (Result: Unlocked tin boxash) *Question Elise about the equipments for the victim (Prerequisite: Pink box opened; Profile Updated: Elise is right-handed, drinks lemonade and uses hand cream) *Analyze Ash (06:00:00) *Interrogate Dimitri about the ash and message for the victim (Prerequisite: Ash analyzed; Profile Updated: Dimitri uses hand cream) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Question Constance why she threw a trash on Tomi (Profile Updated: Constance uses hand cream; New Crime Scene: Bookshelves) *Investigate Bookshelves (Prerequisite: Constance interrogated; Clues: Broken pieces, Locked phone) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Plate) *Examine Plate (Result: Message) *Examine Locked Phone (Result: Smartphone) *Question Amanda about insulting messages (Prerequisite: Message recovered; Profile Updated: Amanda is right-handed, drinks lemonade and uses hand cream) *Analyze Smartphone (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Bus) *Investigate Bus (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed; Clues: Locked box, trash bag) *Examine Trash bag (Result: Blood bags) *Examine locked box (Result: Screwdriver) *Analyze Blood bags (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears glasses) *Analyze Screwdriver (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears scarf) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to the Reborn of Evil 3! (1 star) Reborn of Evil 3 *Investigate Bus Station (Clues: Barrel) *Speak with Dimitri *Investigate Library (Prerequisite: Dimitri interrogated; Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Barrel (Result: Papers) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Opened Briefcase) *Analyze Papers (06:00:00) *Analyze Opened Briefcase (03:00:00) *Ask Constance if she knows from which books papers sheets are (Prerequisite: Papers analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Give documents to Dimitri (Prerequisite: Opened Briefcase analyzed; Reward: Undercover outfit) *Investigate Bookshelves (Prerequisite: Constance interrogated; Clues: Opened BookCover) *Examine Faded Cover (Result: "Imperio Liber") *Analyze Imperio Liber (15:00:00) *Question Amanda about the book and her involvement with LEGION (Prerequisite: Book analyzed) *Inform European Commissioner about LEGION's reborn (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:West Europe (STE)